Después de un beso
by Gakarosi
Summary: ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias que pueden desencadenarse por tan solo un beso? Entren y leanlo con sus propios ojos. LEMON


**Después de un beso**

_Por Karlina_

La brisa mecía las flores y el pasto a orillas del lago. El cielo indicaba que pronto se ocultaría el sol, y un pronto atardecer daba señales de llegar.

Escocia les había regalado muchas aventuras, pero también la bonita experiencia de ser un grupo simpático y singular: un inventor, una sabelotodo, un presuntuoso, una tímida, un rebelde y una pecosa.

Después de limar asperezas por medio de un aeroplano, Candy y Terry se quedan solos, disfrutando de los últimos momentos que les quedan de vacaciones.

-¿Sabes?, me imagino que el avión fue la primavera de la vida para mi padre-se animó a hablar él.

-¿Para tu padre?

-En el tiempo en que mi padre volaba se enamoró de una dama americana…y nací yo. Después de eso renunció a los vuelos y se negó a casarse con mi madre.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Lo hizo porque la nobleza estaba en su sangre. Pero yo no, yo estoy en su contra. Sólo quiero ser yo toda mi vida.

_"No es un chico malo, sólo quiere ser el mismo" _alcanzó a pensar la rubia, conmovida por sus palabras llenas de sinceridad.

-Candy, ¿quieres bailar?-se levantó para invitarla.

-¡Terry!-ella no podía creer que él se comportara tan amable.

-Para que recuerdes Escocia-se justificó él y la ayudó a incorporarse para iniciar el vals.

No había música, pero sus pasos bailaban al compás que les marcaba el sentimiento. Candy creía estar en un sueño, los ojos de Terry la miraban con cariño…ya no era aquella mirada fría que antes solía mostrar en Londres. La rubia sonreía de aquella forma tan suya, y con ello ayudó al inglés a tomar una decisión.

Así estuvieron unos minutos más, bailando y disfrutando de la cercanía mutua. Fue cuando Candy sintió claramente como Terry detenía sus movimientos y los suyos propios.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Terry?-alcanzó a preguntarle cuando levantó la mirada para encararlo.

Tembló al ver sus ojos: tenía un semblante inexpresivo, pero sus ojos la miraban con detenimiento.

-_"Terry"-_pronunció su nombre para si misma, tratando de entender su actitud para con ella.

Ya estaba siendo sujetada cuando se percató de que los labios del joven se unían a los de ella. Hubiera caído, porque las piernas le temblaban, pero los brazos de él la sujetaron y la atrajeron más a su figura.

En ese beso, tan casto, tan atrevido, la rubia experimentó un sin fin de sensaciones. Jamás en su vida había recibido un beso de un hombre, y no podía creer que era Terry el que tomaba ese derecho para sí. Después de unos instantes, su orgullo la llevó a estrellar su mano derecha en la mejilla del muchacho.

Él retrocedió al mismo momento. El golpe había sido fuerte. Nunca pensó que Candy reaccionara así; la miró con reproche al volver su rostro mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la mejilla golpeada.

-Eres malo-alcanzó a exclamar la rubia al mirarle-…muy malo… ¡malo para mí, pero no para las mujeres!

No pudo prever lo que ocurriría pues al mismo segundo Terry la abofeteó a ella; su cuerpo no perdió el equilibrio, pero si retrocedió a la vez que palpaba su mejilla. Candy ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas para ese punto, y no pudo reprimir que bajaran por su rostro. Un suspiro de sorpresa fue la respuesta a aquella acción de él.

-Si estas hablando en serio dime la razón por la cual lo dices-él avanzó hacia ella con disgusto, reclamando por una explicación.

-¡Porque lo eres!-la rubia tampoco se inmutó y se animó a abofetearlo por segunda vez.

-Porque estoy tratando de ser yo mismo-se justificó él sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-¡Eres un maldito malcriado, te odio, te odio!-le insultó ella sintiendo su voz quebrada y los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

Candy no pudo moverse, no pudo ver con claridad; pero si pudo sentir que su pelo se agitó por el viento del otoño.

Después de estar unos minutos frente a frente, la chica sintió que ya no podía mantenerse impávida ante la osadía del muchacho. No quiso darle el gusto de ver sus lágrimas. Con lentitud y nerviosismo, aún alterada como estaba, secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, lo miró una última vez antes de girar sobre sus pasos, decidida a marcharse de allí.

No había avanzado ni un metro, cuando sintió como era sujetada del brazo fuertemente; su figura giró sobre si misma para quedar de nuevo frente al impetuoso joven.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Lejos de ti, donde no puedas hacerme daño!-se zafó de su agarre pero no habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando volvió a ser sujetada.

-¿Te hago daño?-repitió irónico antes de retomar su actitud- ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo después de lo que tú acabas de hacerme?

-¡Pues te lo tienes bien merecido por ser un arrogante, un pretencioso y un maldito malcriado!-le reclamó ella tratando de zafarse.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así, o no respondo por lo que pueda…!

-¡¿Y qué me vas a hacer?!-lo interrumpió tajante- ¡A ver, dímelo! ¡¿Acaso crees que no puedo defenderme?!

-Me estas obligando a ser malo contigo, no me provoques-apretó más el agarre en su brazo.

-¡Suéltame de una vez!-zafándose del brazo- ¡No soy como las demás mujeres, yo soy una dama!

-¡Pues te comportas como una niña!-la sujetó de nueva cuenta.

-¡Tal vez, pero tu te estas aprovechando de mi, y no voy a permitirte que me trates como a las demás mujeres a las que tu frecuentas!

-¿Me has estado espiando acaso, Candy? ¿Qué demonios puedes saber tú de las mujeres a las que frecuento?

-¡Pues dudo mucho que en las cantinas de las que tiene que sacarte Albert, haya precisamente señoritas de sociedad!-replicó ella consiguiendo zafarse de la opresión de su brazo.

-¿Por qué me estas tratando así? ¿Por qué dices que soy un maldito malcriado?, cuando Neil te ha atacado con las peores formas, y a él no te has atrevido a insultarlo así.

Candy palpaba su brazo para ver si había algún daño, pero le prestó muy poca atención a ello, cuando sintió que la voz de Terry se moderaba en un tono de decepción.

-¿Por que de todas las personas que te rodean, te empeñas en tratarme así, justamente a mi, por que?-le preguntó con urgencia en su voz.

-No es que me ensaño contigo, es sólo que… ¡Aggg, a veces me desconciertas, no logro entenderte!-ella no estaba preparada para responder esa pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de mí, Candy? ¿Acaso no me explique bien hace un momento?-esta vez la sujetó de los hombros, mirándola impaciente.

-Pues no. Estabas siendo tan dulce…y de repente te portaste como un verdadero patán, y me besaste sin siquiera pedirme permiso-trató de evadir su mirada pero ni aún así pudo sentirse segura.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Acaso me lo hubieras permitido?

-Hay algo de lo que si estoy segura, Terry. No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida, y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ni siquiera para pedirme perdón-y diciendo esto, cortó el contacto físico y empezó a marchar en dirección opuesta.

Estaba decidida. No volvería a acercarse a él, corría mucho peligro a su lado; la personalidad de Terry infundía en ella una impresión notable, y Candy tendría que alejarse antes de que él pudiera notar eso también.

El sol ya estaba cayendo, y ella pensó que hubiesen podido disfrutar de una linda puesta de sol, si él no hubiese actuado de esa forma. Estaba planeando mentalmente la excusa que daría a la Hna. Margaret por faltar a la lectura de las seis, cuando sintió que la hacían girar de nueva cuenta en la dirección de la que trataba de alejarse.

-¡Sí crees que voy a tragarme esa decisión tuya, y que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como te vas, estas muy equivocada!-era Terry otra vez, y por su mirada supo que estaba molesto.

-¡Suéltame, Terry, no tengo nada de que hablar contigo!-le exigió ella sin dejarse amedrentar.

-¡Te equivocas, porque todavía nos quedan muchas cosas de las que hablar! ¡Así, que vendrás conmigo!-y dicho esto, empezó a arrastrarla hacia la villa.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame, Terry, suéltame!

Trató de resistirse, pero sabía que él la superaba en fuerza, y lo supo aún más cuando la levantó del suelo y la cargó sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¡No, Terry, te exijo que me sueltes, suéltame!-le gritó mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda.

-¡No recuerdo que seas una princesa para exigir algo, Candy!

-¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto, Terry, suéltame!

El camino a la villa no fue muy largo; Candy seguía pidiéndole que la soltara y Terry seguía sin escucharla. Ella sabía que Terry quería confrontarla, y tuvo miedo al saberse sola con él, junto a la chimenea; no podría ocultar lo que ella misma negaba. Pero el mundo se le vino abajo a la rubia, cuando vio la dirección que tomaba él: su cuarto.

Se decidió a golpearlo más fuerte, y a gritarle con más fuerza para tratar de hacerlo desistir, pero Terry no le puso ni la más mínima atención, y sólo fue hasta llegar a su cuarto cuando se decidió a soltarla. La arrojó sobre su cama, mientras que se volvía para ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta.

-Listo. ¡Ahora puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie te va a escuchar!-él mismo gritó y para su mayor terror sólo se oyó el eco.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte!-le advirtió nerviosa al verlo tan cerca de la cama, y ella sobre la misma.

-Por favor, Candy. Si las cosas son como tú dices, ¿por qué habría de importarme una niña como tú, cuando frecuento a mujeres mas interesantes?-le respondió irónico y la miró con burla.

-¡Eres un…eres un canalla, un bribón, y un grosero por tratarme de esta forma!-se defendió ofendida.

-Tal vez, tal vez si sea un grosero por tratarte así, ¡pero no te trato tan mal como tú me trataste hace un momento!

-¡Basta, Terry, por favor, déjame salir de aquí!-se levantó presurosa para tomar la llave que él había dejado sobre un buró, pero él le ganó en velocidad.

-No, te equivocas. Tú no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me expliques todo.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a explicarte, Terry, acaso te has vuelto loco?

-Nunca he estado más cuerdo, Candy, y bien sabes que si tienes mucho que explicar.

-¡Pues no me importa lo que digas, no voy a explicarte nada y se acabó, déjame salir!-le exigió exasperada.

-Bueno, sí así lo prefieres-y diciendo esto se acercó hasta el balcón y arrojó la llave antes de cerrarlo- nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te decidas a hablar.

-¡¿Estas loco, cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso, ahora cómo saldremos de aquí?!

-No te alteres, Candy. Hay otra llave en esta habitación, pero no te diré donde está, hasta que hables.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, Terry? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-aceptó con rabia sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué quiero? Yo te lo voy a decir. Quiero que me expliques por qué actúas de esa manera. ¿Por qué siempre te alejas cuando estoy a tu lado, si eres tú la que me busca? ¿Por qué evitas mi mirada, cuando sabes que te estoy hablando con sinceridad? ¿Por qué hace un rato me golpeaste, si antes de eso, te sentiste bien con mí beso, y te relajaste en mis brazos, o crees que no me di cuenta?

Candy no se esperaba esa confrontación verbal. Terry le estaba preguntando lo que ella en esos momentos todavía dudaba. Optó por guardar silencio y desviar la mirada para no ser descubierta.

-¡Vamos, Candy, responde!-la apresuró él impaciente- ¡Dime por qué haces todo eso!

-No lo sé…yo no lo sé, Terry-musitó ella con un tono neutro.

-Que no lo sabes, Candy, por favor. Si tu amiga "la tímida" pudo descubrir que estaba enamorada de Archie, dudo mucho que tú no puedas explicar esto.

-No tienes porque meterla a ella en esto, Terry…y en todo caso, ¿por qué no me respondes tú primero?-se decidió a atacarlo.

-¿Responderte yo?

-Sí, tú. Explícame por qué finges ser el peor de los rebeldes, si conmigo te comportas como un buen muchacho. ¿Por qué te molesta la idea de que pueda recordar a Anthony, cuando ni siquiera lo conociste? O mejor aún, dime por qué fuiste tan amable hace un rato, y luego lo arruinaste todo como el peor de los patanes.

Candy sabía como escaparse; tenía que ponerlo entre la espada y la pared también y por la expresión que había tomado su rostro lo estaba logrando.

-No dices nada, ¿eh? Pues te informo que no voy a quedarme aquí encerrada para verte a la cara, y si tengo que bajar por el balcón para irme, lo hago-sonaba airosa, y comenzó a avanzar hasta el ventanal, pero Terry la detuvo en seco.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-le preguntó, esta vez, con un tono más humilde.

-Pues si vamos a quedarnos encerrados aquí para sincerarnos, sí-admitió ella con poca seguridad, porque la forma como él la miraba la estaba haciendo dudar.

Si Candy no hubiese estado tan nerviosa, habría notado que la forma en que él la miraba, era la misma que usó antes de robarle el primer beso.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más suavidad. Posó ambas manos sobre su talle y la atrajo hacia sí para sujetarla. Candy se debatió durante el beso, y rápidamente fue retenida de ambas manos, pero no por eso ignoró lo que Terry le quiso decir con eso. Pudo sentir la suavidad de sus labios, y comprobó con ese toque los sentimientos que él trataba de expresar. Al final, su orgullo pudo más que el estímulo, y se decidió en romper el beso, propinándole un golpe tan o más fuerte que el anterior.

Terry sintió el golpe, y también pudo escuchar un insulto de sus labios, pero no retrocedió como la última vez. Avanzó hacia ella y la arrinconó contra la pared con ambos brazos al nivel de su cabeza.

-¡Suéltame, Terry, eres un bruto!-le ordenó al verse acorralada.

-¡¿Y crees que eres muy educada por el hecho de golpearme?!

-¡Eso te recordará que no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!

-¡Claro que lo tengo, Candy!

-¡¿En serio, y qué derechos puedes tener tú sobre mí?!

-¡El derecho que me dan mis sentimientos! ¡El derecho que me da lo que siento por ti!

-¿Lo que sientes por mí?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¿No ves como he tratado de demostrarte lo que siento, lo que significas para mí?

-Terry…

-Candy…yo…yo te amo…-Terry la miraba con una expresión que ella jamás le había visto.

-¿Qué?

-Yo te amo, Candy…pero quiero saber qué es lo que sientes tú por mí-sentenció separándose un poco para verla mejor.

-¿Lo que yo siento por ti?

-No soy tonto, Candy sé que no te soy indiferente, pero necesito saber si tú me correspondes con la misma intensidad.

-Terry…

-Candy, dime por favor…necesito saber lo que sientes por mí, la duda me está consumiendo-le urgió con una mirada de súplica.

Los segundos pasaban, pero ninguno de los dos se movió un milímetro. Terry sólo la miraba ansioso, y ella se debatía entre callar e indagar sobre esos sentimientos que aún no aceptaba.

-Candy, no me importa como me correspondas…pero necesito saber si me quieres un poco al menos.

-Es que yo…yo no sé lo que siento. Todo es muy confuso para mí…-no pudo sostener por más tiempo su mirada, y menos en ese momento.

-Pecosa, no te cierres. Si crees que no puedes decírmelo a mí, entonces trata de respondértelo, a ti misma-Terry retrocedió un poco para darle algo de espacio a ella.

La rubia estaba nerviosa, y aunque su respuesta sería para ella misma, estaba asustada por descubrir sus sentimientos. Trató de relajarse, y suspiró largamente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente. Vio el San Pablo, a sus amigos, pero una imagen en especial la hizo vibrar: era Terry, cuando la defendió de Neil. A partir de eso, recordó cuando se coló en el dormitorio de las chicas, cuando se metió en su cuarto aquella noche, incluso cuando vio su rostro hasta en el plato de sopa. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos se coordinaron, y entonces su cerebro procesó una respuesta definitiva: Estaba enamorada.

Estaba completamente enamorada del rebelde del San Pablo; de repente, todo le fue más fácil de comprender: su interés por saber de él, sus constantes encuentros en la segunda colina, la confianza mutua que ahora se tenían, el placer que sentía al recordar que sólo a ella le mostraba su verdadera personalidad, la necesidad de ayudarlo sin importar las consecuencias…todo, absolutamente todo le aclaraba sin lugar a dudas, lo que sentía por ése muchacho. Al instante de abrir los ojos se ruborizó. Él estaba aún frente a ella, y la miraba con insistencia, esperando una respuesta.

Descubrirlo era una cosa, confesarlo otra. Pensando en ello, recordó la mirada represiva de la Hna. Grey, y se sintió algo culpable: a su mente venían los recuerdos de tantas clases y reprimendas que había escuchado de las monjas y de la tía Elroy.

"_Una dama no debe dejarse llevar por frivolidades"_, parecía estar escuchando a la Hna. Grey. _"Ten cuidado con él, Candy", "No es más que un malcriado aristócrata"_, las voces de sus primos también resonaban en su cabeza. Su corazón se debatía otra vez…

"_Pero cómo evitarlo…cómo arrancarme este sentimiento…ni siquiera yo sé cuando empecé a verlo así…ya es demasiado tarde para volver atrás"_.

-¿Y bien, Candy? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?-ya no había rabia en sus ojos, había desolación, desconcierto.

Terry había retrocedido varios pasos, pero no dejaba de mirarla. Candy se acercó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de él.

-Por favor, no sigas callándote...

-Terry…te amo…-lo admitió, apenas audible para él.

-¿Me amas, Candy…tanto como yo te amo a ti?-preguntó aún dudoso.

-Sí…siempre te amé…te amo, Terry.

Él no esperó más. Su confesión lo incentivó a tomarla en sus brazos y estrecharla posesivamente.

-No sabes cuanto esperé para escucharte decírmelo-exclamó en un suspiro, mientras hundía su rostro en el dorado cabello de ella.

-Terry…me gustas…-le reveló sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué dices?-se separó levemente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Tú…me gustas…me gustas mucho…me sentí tan bien entre tus brazos…-sin darse cuenta, palpó con sus manos los brazos del él, siguiendo con sus ojos esa línea.

Terry no se movió; permitió que ella siguiera el camino hasta sus hombros, y se percatara de lo que había hecho. En su rostro se pintó el carmín, y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Con suavidad, él la hizo volver el rostro, y su expresión lo hizo sonreír.

Terry adoraba esa carita infantil: sus pecas, su naricita respingada, sus ojos tan profundos, sus rojos labios…Por un momento, pensó en la parábola que constantemente narraba el párroco entre los estudiantes, aquella que hablaba de comer el fruto prohibido y caer en la tentación. Sonrió internamente, comparando una historia con la otra: si aquella manzana prohibida era tan provocativa como los labios de la pecosa, él con gusto pecaría mil veces con tal de probar ése néctar delicioso.

Poco a poco, fue cediendo al pecado. Candy se aventuró a entrecerrar sus ojos, y con eso lo animó a avanzar. Primero, rozó sus labios, antes de unirlos con un toque. Lentamente, comenzó a atraer sus labios con los suyos propios, permitiendo que ambos sintieran la humedad y el calor del aliento del otro. Su siguiente paso fue entreabrir los labios de ella con su lengua, y después se dedicó a marcarle el ritmo para besar.

Candy sintió que sus piernas le temblaban, pero no temía caerse porque él la sujetaba en el abrazo. Todas las sensaciones que empezaba a reconocer pasaron a un segundo nivel cuando él unió su lengua con la suya propia. Suspiró al percatarse del beso que ahora compartían, pero decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, y sin preverlo, logró seguir el compás que él estaba llevando.

Terry acercó más su rostro al de ella, y la obligó a inclinar su cuello. Sintiendo que faltaba el aire, más en ella que en él, cortó el beso aún reticente. Sus labios se tocaban al mínimo movimiento, porque ninguno de los dos se había movido para separarse.

-Terry…me tiemblan las piernas…me siento flotando en una nube…-le dijo ella con la respiración algo agitada y sin abrir los ojos.

-Yo no te dejaré caer. Pero si quieres, puedes sujetarte de mí-le sugirió antes de besarla otra vez, con el mismo ritmo apasionado de antes.

La presión de sus labios la hizo inclinar su rostro todavía más. Para ese momento, sintió como abandonaba sus labios y se disponía a bajar por su mejilla hasta su cuello. Candy se inclinó todavía más, dándole permiso total para que la besara a su antojo.

Terry se entretuvo un largo rato besando su cuello. Pudo sentir como el pulso de ella se aceleraba y en ese momento entendió que ambos estaban entrando a un terreno muy distinto.

Levantó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos y lo que descubrió le sorprendió: donde esperaba hallar temor o nerviosismo, descubrió pasión y deleite. El intenso mirar de sus ojos, el sonido audible de su respiración y sus labios entreabiertos lo hicieron perder el control cuando por fin decidió rodear a la rubia con ambos brazos para levantarla del suelo. Candy por reflejo, llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de él.

No pudo notar cuando habían avanzado hacia la cama, pero sí sintió como era empujada ligeramente hacia atrás por la figura del muchacho. Terry aprisionó el cuerpo de ella con el suyo, sin dejarse caer del todo. Así estuvieron un buen rato, besándose mutuamente.

Él comenzó a avanzar sobre ella, deslizando una de sus manos por debajo de su falda para acariciar sus piernas con más libertad. Así siguió con la caricia, por encima de su vestido, subiendo por sus caderas, presionando sus costados hasta que llegó a situar sus manos sobre su busto.

Ella rompió el beso sin darse cuenta, y eso lo animó a seguir tocándola, dándose el lujo de mirar al mismo tiempo. Esta vez, fue ella quien buscó sus labios, y aunque fue tomado por sorpresa recobró el control de inmediato. Terry comenzó a desatar la cinta de su vestido, desabrochó uno a uno los botones que lo mantenían en su lugar, hasta que pudo retirar la prenda de su figura. Lo único que lo separaba del contacto directo con su piel era la enagua que aún cubría sus piernas, y una delgada blusa blanca que lo alteró aún más.

Después de tocar su pecho, y comprobar que ella no usaba un corsé o algo parecido, Terry concluyó que los vestidos que ella usaba la abrigaban más de la cuenta, pues sólo así podrían esconder las llenas formas femeninas de su dueña.

Al verla sonrojada, decidió ser más justo, y se inclinó al oído para susurrarle.

-No tengas miedo, pecosa…es tu turno-le hablaba en un tono muy bajo.

-¿Mi, mi turno?-preguntó algo alterada.

-Aja…-había entendido lo que él quería decirlo con eso, pero su cálido aliento la había desconcertado un poco.

Con suavidad, lo empujó para separarlo un poco. Con manos temblorosas lo despojó de su camisa, y entendió entonces que Terry tenía que estar sintiendo la misma ansiedad para mirarla así. Simplemente no pudo reprimirse el mirarlo tan libremente. Se animó a palpar uno a uno sus músculos con las yemas de los dedos mientras lo miraba con detenimiento. La respiración se le agitó considerablemente, y para cuando lo miró a los ojos pudo sentir que él también se había alterado.

Capturó sus labios con un beso profundo, mientras permitía que su figura fuese amoldándose a la de ella. Pronto, y sin detenerse a pensar, se deshizo del resto de las prendas que los cubrían.

Ella se sonrojó notablemente al saber que yacían los dos desnudos, pero Terry la besó tiernamente, desinhibiéndola de cualquier pudor. Sintió como los labios de él bajaban por segunda vez por su cuello; esta vez, tomaron otro rumbo, porque el ascenso continuó hasta llegar a sus pechos. El agitado respirar de él la excitó en cuestión de un segundo, lo que fue visible por la erección de sus pezones. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él envolviera sus senos con su boca, iniciando una serie de caricias diferentes sobre aquellos botones rosa.

Candy no pensaba ya; sólo se permitió saborear aquella deliciosa sensación que él le estaba provocando. Mantuvo sus manos sobre el cuello de él, invitándolo con suaves caricias a seguir.

Él inglés no tenía planes de dejar de besarla pronto, pero escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella, con un tono ansioso y vehemente lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Sabía que la estaba llevando a un terreno desconocido y que pronto los besos y las caricias les serían insuficientes.

Buscó sus labios una vez más y ella lo recibió gustosa. Terry ahora podía palpar la excitación a la que él la había llevado; pero Candy también se percató de que aquello causaba satisfacción en él, y fue entonces que pudo sentir la masculinidad de él.

Sin coordinar o meditar sus acciones, se movió ansiosa bajo su cuerpo, dándole a entender que quería dar el siguiente paso. Pero, al último momento, decidió romper el beso para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Terry…yo…-trató de hablarle, pero no pudo articular nada coherente.

-Tranquila…no dolerá demasiado-le aclaró él, entendiendo con su mirada lo que no pudo hacer audible.

Ella asintió mudamente aferrándose a su espalda, mientras que él retomaba el beso. Terry se cruzó con la barrera que ya había anticipado, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo romperla. Candy sólo se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo, y fue cuando él pudo sentir como se tensaba. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos mientras besaba su mejilla para calmarla, hasta que sintió como ella se relajaba en sus brazos.

Terry inclinó levemente su cabeza para poder verla a los ojos.

-Hola-dijo ella sintiéndose algo abochornada por mirarlo en ese momento.

-Hola, pecosa-la miraba sonriente, con algo de diversión en sus ojos por verla ruborizada.

No esperó demasiado tiempo para besar sus labios. Lo siguiente que ocurrió acabó con la razón de Candy, pues pequeños espasmos comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo cuando él inició el suave vaivén. Las sensaciones que asaltaban el cuerpo del muchacho no eran muy lejanas a las de la rubia; Terry hubiera podido jurar que sentía el correr de la sangre en sus venas acelerarse por sólo saber que tenía a la pecosa en sus brazos.

El silencio de la habitación era roto por las respiraciones en ascenso de los dos. La mente de ambos se paralizó al llegar al punto más alto del éxtasis; un largo estremecimiento se produjo en sus cuerpos. Terry descansó su rostro en su hombro mientras que ella hundía sus manos en el sedoso pelo de él.

Sus respiraciones se fueron acompasando poco a poco. Candy había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que él le había dado; sintió como se movía para verla a los ojos, y su profunda mirada la hizo despertar del ensueño.

-…-ella trató de hablar, pero el mirar de sus ojos sólo la hizo suspirar.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó de repente sorprendiéndola.

-Sí…sólo siento mi cuerpo algo débil-le contestó en voz baja.

-Es normal…se te pasará en un rato-aseguró él sin dejar de mirarla.

-…Terry… ¿hicimos algo malo?

-Demostrar el amor que se tiene por una persona no puede ser algo malo.

-… ¿A las mujeres a las que frecuentas también les dices eso?-su pregunta no sonaba como un reproche, sino más bien como una decepción.

-Candy…-exclamó anonadado antes su suposición.

-¿Yo he sido igual que ellas, Terry? ¿Yo he significado lo mismo que ellas para ti?-la ansiedad de su voz dejaba entrever que la duda le dolía.

-No, Candy, por supuesto que no. No tienes idea de lo que has significado tú para mí.

-Entonces no podré significar lo mismo que esas mujeres, las que te parecen más interesantes que una niña como yo-sentenció ella en tono de derrota.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo, no frecuento a mujeres más interesantes, estás en un error.

-¿Ah sí?

-Por supuesto, Candy. Y aunque lo hiciera, puedo asegurarte que ninguna podría compararse contigo. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¿De verdad piensas eso, Terry?

-Candy, si no lo pensara, ¿cómo podría haberme enamorado de ti?

-Pero has estado con otras… ¿verdad?

-Nunca fue la correcta. Pensé que al encontrarla sería la mujer perfecta y que podría sentirme completo a su lado…y no me equivoqué del todo.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú has sido la correcta, porque contigo me he sentido así, pero…no sabía que la chica sería una niña, y que yo sería quien la hiciera mujer.

Sus palabras expresaban los sentimientos que tenía por ella, pero iban cargadas con una buena dosis de erotismo, el mismo que la hizo sonrojarse y bajar la mirada levemente.

-Es cierto…ya no soy una niña…ahora soy, una mujer…-admitió comenzando a disfrutar de esa nueva condición.

-Ah, pero no cualquier mujer, Candy….ahora eres mi mujer-le corrigió posesivamente.

-¿Tu mujer?

-Sí, mía. No sólo porque me entregaras tu cuerpo, sino también porque me entregaste tu alma, tu corazón. Ya eres mía, ahora y siempre, Candy.

-Entonces tú también eres mío. Tú también me entregaste tu corazón.

-Cierto, muy cierto, pero te equivocas otra vez en algo. No sólo te entregué mi corazón. Desde que te conocí, yo te di todo lo que tengo en la vida. Mi existencia depende ahora de ti, Candy.

-La mía también depende ti, Terry. Ya no concibo mis días sin ti.

-Me da gusto saberlo, porque eso significa que ya no volveremos a separarnos-y diciendo esto la atrapó con otro beso que inició una nueva entrega amorosa.

& & &

Los tibios rayos del sol colándose entre el cortinaje del ventanal de la habitación sacaron a la rubia de sus sueños. Trató de levantarse, y comprobó en efecto, que Terry yacía a su lado. ¡No había sido un sueño! Se levantó con cuidado para evitar despertarlo.

Sentada en el borde de la cama dio rienda suelta a sus ojos para que estudiasen la figura del muchacho.

_"Es tan apuesto…tan varonil…"_, se dijo a si misma.

Sin quererlo, sus ojos se posaron sobre el reloj que estaba sobre el buró cercano. ¡Eran las seis de la mañana!

_"Dios, la Hna. Margaret va a matarme"_ fue lo único que su mente registró al ver el reloj.

Decidió calmarse antes de actuar, porque de no hacerlo terminaría arruinándolo todo, y esta vez no se podía dar ese lujo. Se colocó la bata que la actriz Eleanor Baker le dejase antes de partir, y abrió el ventanal cuidando no hacer mucho ruido.

No se atrevió a salir al balcón, pero sin hacerlo, comprobó que el sol ya empezaba a dar señales de tomar su lugar en el cielo. Mientras pensaba en cómo podría justificar el no haber llegado a dormir esa noche.

Candy tembló de sólo pensar en las represiones y retos que le pondrían la Hna. Grey y la tía Elroy si llegaran a enterarse de lo que había hecho con Terry.

Estaba aún frente al ventanal cuando sintió una fuerte mirada detrás de ella.

-¿Algún motivo en especial para levantarse temprano?-pregunta él casualmente.

-Claro que hay un motivo, Terry-le responde sentándose en el borde de la cama-…estoy preocupada.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-vuelve a preguntarle acercándose a ella.

-Es que he dormido fuera del colegio.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Lo dices tan tranquilo, Terry, porque no será a ti a quien reprendan.

-¿Crees que las monjas hayan notado eso?

-Sabes bien que siempre hacen guardias nocturnas, aunque estemos en Escocia.

-Esta bien, lo notarían. Puedes decir que te quedaste conmigo, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¡Estas loco, Terry, si les dijera eso seguro me expulsarían de Escocia y de todo el continente europeo!

-No seas alarmista, Candy, no vas a decirles que compartimos la cama ni a detallarles el asunto. Les dirás que te quedaste porque era demasiado tarde para irte.

-¡¿Crees que verán con buenos ojos el que estuviéramos solos aquí?!

-Les dirás que Marck y su madre nos acompañaron, así no sospecharan.

-Eso espero, Terry.-sentenció ella con pesadez.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos anoche?-le preguntó él con cautela.

-¡No! Eso no, no me arrepiento de haberme entregado, de convertirme en tu mujer. Yo te amo, Terry-con suavidad tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sin poder evitar un beso.

-Entonces… ¿a qué le temes, Candy?

-Temo por lo que pueda pasarme si la tía Elroy se entera de esto.

-¿La tía Elroy?

-Ella es la matriarca de los Andrew, y desde que tengo uso de razón, nunca he sido de su agrado.

-Déjame adivinar: ella es como Elisa, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Sospecho que tienes el don para caerle en desagrado a ese tipo de personas.

-Es más que eso, Terry. Casi puedo escuchar sus reproches, y sus quejas, gritándome.

-Eso es porque estas imaginándote a Elisa-él trató de calmarla con una broma, pero ella no se tranquilizó tan fácilmente.

-Es más que eso, ya puedo imaginar su plática. Seguramente me dirá que soy una vergüenza para las damas de sociedad…que nunca conseguiré a un marido ahora que no soy una doncella…

La voz de la pecosa había empezado a quebrarse, advirtiendo las lágrimas que trataba de contener. Era obvio que le dolía el rechazo al que seguro la sometería su interesada familia. Pero Terry ya se había prometido a sí mismo el protegerla de todo mal, y eso, incluía a su familia, y a todo al que quisiera hacerla sufrir.

-Una vez más, te equivocas, Candy. ¿Por qué no habría de casarme contigo, cuando sólo hemos adelantado la luna de miel?

Las palabras de Terry sonaban casuales, divertidas, y hasta en son de broma; pero Candy no se esperaba esa reacción en él. De repente, sintió que jamás en su vida volvería a estar sola, no con Terry a su lado.

-¡Terry!-exclamó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos conmovida por sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasó con la Hna. Margaret, Candy?-bromeó él haciendo alusión a lo que antes le preocupaba.

-No lo sé, pero tampoco me importa. Estando en tus brazos siento que puedo enfrentarme al mundo entero, Terry-le respondió ella aferrándose a él.

-Curioso, porque teniéndote a mi lado siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

Ambos permanecieron así un buen rato. El silencio no era algo que les incomodase a ellos, pero esta vez, fue un elemento propiciante para encender las respiraciones y el latir de sus corazones. Se separaron levemente el uno del otro para mirarse mejor.

-¿Sabes? La bata que te dio ella, te queda muy bien.

-Es que tu madre tiene buen gusto. Se nota que es una mujer muy femenina-aclaró ella admirando su propia vestimenta.

-Sí…pero ¿sabes?, creo que, aunque te sienta muy bien…-le dice acercándose más y más a su rostro indicando que iba a besarla-…te ves mucho más hermosa sin él-le dijo al último momento de desviar sus labios para susurrarle al oído.

-Terry…-alcanzó ella a pronunciar su nombre en medio de un suspiro.

Buscó sus labios reclamando el beso que él había evitado, y nuevamente se entregaron uno al otro. La pasión que había en sus corazones parecía no tener fin.

En esos momentos, poco importaba lo que viniera en el futuro. Ambos sabían que, teniéndose el uno al otro, nunca nada podría acabar con su amor…

**Fin**

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola a todos (as)! Bueno, éste trabajo que termino ahora, con muchos esfuerzos, va especialmente a todas las Terryfans (obvio). Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Un placer escribir para ustedes, bye…

_Con cariño, Karlina._


End file.
